dreamsdramafandomcom-20200214-history
Takeuchi Jurina
Takeuchi Jurina '(竹内珠理奈) is one of the 6 main characters in the DreamS anime series "Butterfly Days". She is 15 years old and a 3rd year in middle school. Jurina was born on October 1 and is a Libra. She has long brown hair and orange eyes. She is 164cm tall and her blood type is AB. Jurina is voiced by Goto Mayu. Background Jurina comes from the countryside, and her family live an average lifestyle. She has an older twin brother named Jun who is in love with Nakahara Rian. She was in love with Horiuchi Atsushi at first sight. Personality Jurina always wants people to see her as a simple, beautiful and sweet girl and is always kind and generous towards others, though this is merely a deception. In truth, she is arrogant and will not hesitate to use abusive language towards others. Later on in the story though, she decides to show her true self and does not care if people hate her or not. Jurina is also seen as actually pretty clever, as she saw through Rian's and Atsushi's romantic attraction to each other (even though the two did not even notice or realize it themselves, which she used to her advantage). She is also sarcastic, cynical, and prideful and is not afraid to speak her mind, often feisty with fiery comebacks. She also has a very good voice, as shown in the Christmas episode (episode 8), where she sings with Miyazawa Miori at the party. Relationships 'Nakahara Rian - Rival. Horiuchi Atsushi - Love interest. Yamauchi Azusa - Frenemy. Miyazawa Yurie - Frenemy. Takeuchi Jun - Older twin brother. Amano Kazuki - Frenemy. Character Songs *Yes! *Holy Night (with Miyazawa Miori) *Fujun Satisfaction *Babylon *Love-Coloured Canvas Quotes *"I dreamt that you were a dog. And the dog was my husband. Anyway, it was the worst dream ever." - to Amano Kazuki (Ep3) *"Well, I'd better get back to my seat. The unmarried woman with her unmarried face is about to come to start the unmarried homeroom." (Ep4) *"It's difficult to like me when I'm being myself." (Ep13) *"How unpleasant." *"Having someone saying you're okay as you are and being needed by that person... It would be nice to have someone like that..." (Ep17) *"I'll never dream about things that I know won't come true" (Ep10) *"My name is Takeuchi Jurina. My hobby is bullying weaklings. I would be happy if you would become my friend." (Ep2) *"You were never mine. I finally came to understand that." (Ep19) *"At this moment, Jun had yet to realize he had begun to walk the path of the pervert." (Ep8) *"My Christmas gift to you is having the luxury of being in my presence" (Ep8) *"Who cares if people hate me? If I act all innocent and sweet, people will be sure to notice that this is all an act and come to hate me. If I act the way I truly do, people will despise me for my ugly personality. In the end, they'll all hate me. In the end, it's still the same result." (Ep13) *"If only we had met before you two did..." ''about Rian's and Atsushi's relationship ''(Ep18) *"Simply put, I figured your mind invented an imaginary girl who's cute in glasses and says, "Mew," at the end of sentences since you're so pathetic that you can only sustain yourself through escapism." ''to Takeuchi Jun '' (Ep6) Trivia *Despite her character being one of the tallest characters in the anime, her VA is the shortest out of the cast (only standing at 4"11) *Her VA is a real-life idol (leader of DreamS' Hana Emi) *She was named the most sarcastic character of Butterfly Days. Category:Female Category:DreamS Anime Category:Butterfly Days Category:Characters